In the cleaning of in hospitals and clinics it is generally the practice to utilize syringes which can be held and operated by the human hand and which are typically provided with 18 gauge needles. These syringes typically have a capacity ranging from 30 to 60 milliliters and typically must be filled several times with a wound cleansing solution in order to achieve the desired volume of the wound cleansing solution needed for cleaning the wound. With the advent of AIDS, it has become very desirable to minimize or eliminate the use of needles wherever possible. Attempts have been made to solve this problem by the use of collapsible squeeze bottles containing a wound cleansing solution. However, it has been found that wound cleansing solution dispensed from such hand-held squeeze bottles is not as efficacious as the streams delivered from the 18 gauge needles carried by syringes heretofore utilized. There is therefore a need for an improved solution for avoiding the uses of needles and syringes in the treatment of wounds and/or abrasions with normal cleansing solutions.